Mommy and Me
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: I'm not good with summaries... So please enjoy though. XD


**( Me: I'm tired sooo leave me be...and I got this from a friend of mine's it's true and cute. Enjoy. Oh one thing, the OC is mines.)**

**3yrsold :**

''Mommy...'' the little boy said to his mother was staring at him.

''Yes, Sora?,'' her smile was warm and fell with joy; Sora loved that smile of this mommy's. He try to get up onto the bed but couldn't; she giggled and pick him up. ''Mommy..,'' his voice was soft and yet frightened about something. Luna stroked her child's cheek and said, ''Yes, sweetie?,'' ''Could I sleep with you tonight..'' Luna was curious about this, she knew that he was playing his 'little game' with her, but somehow she knew tonight he wasn't.

''Of course, my love. Let me go to your room to get you're blanket.,'' she said gently before getting up and entering his room. He waited in the big bed waiting for his mother to returned, he then saw a shadow coming. Sora was scared to see the shadow, so he hid under the covers. ''Oh dear, I lost my Sora. I wondered where he could be..,'' his mother said. Luna sat down 'looking' for her son, then he popped up. ''I'm here, Mommy.,'' Oh! Sora. *giggle* Her, my love, I got you're blanket.'' She tucked him in, she also tucked herself with her own covers. Lu kissed her three-year-oldson in the forehead. ''Mommy, I'm excited for tomorrow.'' ''I know, baby. Mommy could tell. C'mon, let's get some sleep. God night my Sora, I love you.,'' ' God night mommy. I love you too, Mommy.''

**10yearsold:**

Luna was just dishing the dishes before she get ready to go out to the movies with her son tonight. Sora wanted to see Tron and Luna agreed to go, she smile at the thought of a mother and her son watching a movie together. ''Mom. Mom, I'm home.,'' said a voice of a young boy. ''Yes, Sora, I'm in the kitchen.''

Sora entered to see the kitchen clean and sparkly, he just smile at this. ''Hi there.,'' ''Hi sweetie. All right, I 'm done with the dishes so let me go-'' ''Mom, I'm not going to the movies today.'' Luna looked confused, but he been planning to see it today, of course she wasn't stupid. ''Honey, what's wrong.'' ''Nothing, mom. It's nothing. I'm just tired okay.'' The woman wanted to know the truth but she let it go. ''So... How was school today?''

''Good."

Oh that's nice to here. Oh Sora wanna have pizza for dinner.''

He looked at her for a moment; things were quiet for a moment when he stood up and left but before saying, ''Whatever, mom.'' Luna felt sad a bit, of course she just wanted to spend some time with him but today was not a good day she thought. So, she went to the den to watch a movie bu herself.

**16yearsold:**

''Dude, seriously, go ask her out or something?,'' Riku said to his sixteen-year-old best friend Sora, who was nervous to see the popular and prettiest girl in school. ''Ask her before it's too late, man.,'' ''Ok ok, don't rush me. Huh?'' Sora stop to reach into his pocket to see a five calls from his mother and seven texts saying 'where are you'. This was the fifth time she did this and it was getting on his nervous. ''Sora, she's coming this way. Act cool.''

Sora took a deep breath and tired to act cool when his phone rang again; he checked it to see hos mother calling him. ''OMG! My mom is SO freaking ANNOYING!,'' ''Um..hi Sora.'' That voice was so sweet and beautiful like music, he turn to see her starting at him. ''Hi-excuse me.'' Once again his mother was calling but he cancelled the call and began to talk to Kairi Twilight.

**18yearsold:**

''I can't stand living here anymore! You think I'm a freaking baby but I'm not mom!,'' ''I know that, Sora, but you're acting like one right now.'' Sora was just really tired of Luna, his mother , treating him like a baby in front of people.

However, Luna was only trying to be a good mother and she knew that for a fact; she never had to yell at Sora like this befopre, but in till yesterday that when she started to yell at him. ''Where are you going?"

''My room. What do you think, mom.''

She follower him to his bed room to see him packing things in a suitcase, she was shocked, she began to take things out while he put them in. ''Stop it.,'' ''No, I'm your mother and I said it before, you're not going to that party and that's final.'' Sora gave her a look and stop doing his things, he grab his phone and said. ''I just wanna leave this house!,'' he yelled before leaving the room with a upset and sad Luna.

**25yearsold:**

Luna was just in den reading a book that belong to her friend's, she thought of making cookies with Sora, but she knew that he will never come back to see her. Then she heard someone knocking on the door, she went to get it.

He waited there for her to answer the door, he was going to ring it again to hear someone opening it. ''Yes-Sora...,'' ''Hi there, mom. ''Luna couldn't believe this, his baby boy came back to see her; she gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. ''How are you, my dear.,'' ''I'm fine, mom. May I come in.'' Luna nodded and let me pass, she closed the door and they head to the kitchen.

Luna place two cups and pour some hot coffee for the two of them. ''I'm glad that Sora came here to visit me, it's nice of him,'' she thought while checking up on the cookies. ''So, Sora, how is Kairi doing now?,'' ''She's good actually. We just found out that we are going to have a daughter; I'm excited though but I'm nervous...'' Luna could tell that he was happy but at the same time something was bugging him, she sigh and sat next to him.

''Honey, what is it?,'' ''Huh. It's nothing, mom I'm just thinking of stuff that's all.,'' he said with a smile. The woman knew, as a mother that your child will try to hide things so you won't have to worry; Luna smile back out him and took a sip of her coffee. ''Hey, mom.,'' Sora said. ''Yes.'' The young man wanted to say this for so long but at the same time he was scared to tell her...He looked into his mother's light brown eyes that were fill with love, joy and caring. ''You were right, mom.'' She looked confused at first but then she realize what he meant than she smile. ''I'm glad.''

**30yearsold:**

Sora open his door to see his wife reading a book, he smiled at this and said, ''Hey babe.'' ''Hi, Sora. How are you?,'' Kairi said. They began to make small talk when the phone rang, Kairi picked it up and began to talk to her friend; however, Sora didn't mind at all, he stood up and went downstairs.

He went inside the kitchen to make himself something to eat when he notice a picture that was hanging on the fridge, it was him as a child and his mother smiling. He gently place one of his fingers onto the picture and touch Luna's face. ''I remember that I used to love that smile,'' he thought. ''But that was a long time ago.'' Still looking at the picture he thought of seeing his mother tomorrow, it was his day off and he wanted to surprise, then he felt tears forming into his eyes. ''What the-'' ''Why are you crying , honey.'' Sora turn to see his wife with a sad expression on her pretty face. ''It-it's nothing, Kai. I'm just thinking too much about my mom.'' Kairi looked at her husband for a moment, she was about to hug him when he started to cry. ''Sora...'', ''... I'm sorry Kairi...It's just I wanna go back to my mom's but I know I can't...'' He began to sob some more while Kairi hold him. For a few mintues he hold onti=o his wife still thinking and sobbing for his mother.

''Kai...'' , ''Oh, Sora, are awake, I thought you were sleeping.'' Sora sat up and shook his head letting Kairi know that he didn't sleep; even though she was rubbing his head she could have sworn that he was snoring but didn't want to say anything. ''Hey, Sora., ''

''Yeah.''

''Remember you said, you want to go back to your mom's..Well, I'm not mad. ,'' her voice was gentle, Sora turn to her and didn't know what to say but only just smile.

**50yearsold:**

Luna was knitting a blanket for one her neighbor's that just a new baby girl, she loved to see a young couple smile, it remind her of her younger days. ''Oh dear, I ran out of pink yarn.'' She thought for a moment realizing she more in the closet, she carefully got up from her chair and went inside her room to see if she could find the pink yarn. '' Hm.. Where could I put it?,'' she thought real hard and then saw a ink sting sticking out on the shelf. She grab a small latter and climb a bit to get the item that she needed; however, she didn't realize that the latter was a bit loose, when she was about to get down she fell...

Sora drove fast as possible to the hospital, thank goodness Kairi called him. Parking his car and ran inside to see a young nurse in the front desk. ''Excuse me, miss, did a Mrs. Tusko came on?''

''Yes, actually. Let me see which-Oh, she's in room 2155,sir.

''Okay, thank you.,'' he said before going off to see his mother.

Entering the room quietly, he saw his mother laying in bed resting, he let out a sigh of relief. Sora look around the room to see if he could find a chair, he did and sat down near his beloved mother. He felt tears forming onto his eyes, letting down fall, he didn't cry if he cried, he just wanted his mom safe. ''So..Sora, is that you...?,'' Luna voice was low and weak. ''Yes, it's me ,mom. Thank goodness you're safe. What happen to you?,'' he asked,; Luna told him what happen of course he was scared that she fell, but he was glad she was safe. He stood with her for a couple of hours and needed to go.

RING! RING! Before opening the door to his car he took out his cell phone from his coat pocket. ''Hello. Oh, hi Kairi, yeah she's fine. The doctor said she will be release on Saturday at noon. Okay, love you too, bye.'' Hanging up the phone, he enter his car and made a quick pray. ''I don't want to lose my mom...,'' he said in the pray before starting the car.

**70yearsold:**

A 70-year old walk over to a tomb; the snow was brushing against it, he bend down and rub it away _from _the name.

_Luna Tusko_

_A mother and friend._

That's what it read on the tomb; the old man let out a sigh, putting the flower near the name. ''It's been eight years since you left this world, mother.'' he cleared his throat. ''I still can't believe it though, I know you said people need to go...but...why you, mom. I don't understand..'' He closed his eyes and let the snow continued to fall, once again he clear his throat and began to think about his happy times. ''Hm.. remember when I was three and I told you that I'' do everything for you, mom...well it's true mommy. ...,'' he said while he let the tears fall down.

Sora began to leave the cemetery, he began to walk a bit farther away from the sight. He didn't even notice that he reached a park. He smiled. Sora continued to the park, when he reached it he sat on one of the benches. It was really nice and quiet place to relax or to think about stuff that was in your mind; he closed his eyes and let out a smile but not before saying, ''I'll do anything for you, mommy,'' he said looking at the night sky.

**(Me: like I said, I was bored and I try my best to come up with these things. Please let me know if you like it or not, if you don't like it please don't leave a comment IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I'm just letting you know. See ya next time, bye. Maybe I'll re-write this.. Idk yet.)**


End file.
